I Want You
by Allysecrimindfan
Summary: One shot based on JJ and Will early in their relationship. Had ann idea for a hot story, and decided to write it down before I forgot about it. I love these two together.


_**I had a random idea for a JJ/Will one shot. I don't even know where it came from. It's a look at the early stage of their relationship. I hope you like it! Please leave a review if you can! Happy reading!**_

**I Want You**

JJ smiled behind her wine glass as she leaned back against the couch. She and Will had just shared an amazing meal in her apartment. She loved how it easy it was being around him. This was technically their third date, but over the last couple months they had gotten to know each other via phone, email, Skype, and whatever other social media they could find.

Her and Will met on a case in New Orleans three months ago. He wasted no time at all flirting with her during the case, and she had to admit that she was just as taken by him. When she worked up the courage to finally give him her number before the team flew back to Quantico, she never imagined that their phone calls would turn into this! She had flown down to New Orleans twice to see him, and now he managed to get away for the weekend so he could come and visit her.

"What are you smiling at darling?" he asked. That southern drawl of his just gave her butterflies!

"Nothing I…" She blushed before continuing. "This is just…nice. I'm happy you're here."

"Me too JJ."

He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. A shiver ran down her spine at his touch. She was certain he could feel it. He smiled at her, and reached for her hand.

"JJ I know we said that we were just gonna see where this goes, but I gotta tell you, I look forward to seeing you now more than anything these days."

JJ sat her glass of wine down on the table, and moved closer to him. She ran a finger down his cheek, and looked deep into his eyes. Will closed the gap between him by reaching up to cup her face in his hands. JJ's eyes fluttered closed as she felt his soft lips on hers. The kiss was gentle at first, and JJ felt the butterflies in her stomach again. She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, and his hands moved down her sides to her back as he held her close.

They kissed each other deeply, and JJ couldn't help the small sound that came from the back of her throat as she felt his lips move down her neck. Their mouths met in another deep his until they both had to pull away for air.

"Wow." Was all Will could say as he tried to catch his breath.

"Wow is right." JJ said. She picked up her wine glass and took a long sip. Sitting the glass back down, she turned back to Will.

"Hey I have ice cream if you want some dessert."

"Sure JJ that would be great." Will said smiling.

"I know it's not much, but I do have the three flavor trifecta." She joked. "Vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry."

"So it's a "pick your poison" type of thing?"

"Ha! You could say that!"

JJ hopped off of the couch and headed into the kitchen. She smiled to herself as she pulled the ice cream out of the freezer and got bowls and spoons out of the drawer. This date was going better than she imagined. She loved how it was so easy with him. Neither of them had to make much of an effort, and it was refreshing. She hadn't felt this at ease with a man she had dated in a long time. She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Will's voice behind her.

"Hey are you churning the ice cream by hand in here?" He asked her playfully. "Or are you just hiding from me?"

"No to both, thank you very much." She answered him. "I was actually just thinking about how glad I am that you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here too." He said. "So can I have some of that ice cream, or are you going to let it melt?"

JJ smiled and scooped some strawberry ice cream onto a spoon. She held it out for Will to taste it. When he drew close to it though, she ate the ice cream off of the spoon before he had a chance to. She laughed at the expression on his face.

"Too slow!" she said teasingly.

"Now that's just wrong." Will said laughing.

"What are you going to do about it?" she asked him. Her eyes were shining.

"I guess I'll just have to get it myself." She started to move aside so that he could get to the container of ice cream, but he reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her.

JJ raised her eyebrows at him. Will used his other hand to silently pick up the spoon to scoop out some ice cream. He raised the spoon to JJ's lips.

"You first." He said simply.

Unsure of whether or not he was joking, she opened her mouth and took the ice cream from the spoon. Before she had a chance to react Will leaned in and gave her a deep kiss on her parted lips. He pulled away only when he sensed she needed to catch her breath.

"Mmm…" he drawled. "I love strawberry ice cream." He smiled at her and brushed a strand of hair back behind her ear.

JJ laughed nervously, keenly aware of how close he held her to him.

"The ice cream's melting." She whispered.

"I know." Will said before capturing her mouth in his. He pushed her body up against the counter, kissing her hungrily until she finally started kissing him back.

Her arms went up around his neck, and his hand wound in her hair while the other one ran down her side and came to grasp her hip. Her lips parted under his, and he deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth. JJ kissed him back with just as much passion. She couldn't get enough of Will, and his hands on her body shot jolts of hot electricity through her.

Will tore his lips away from hers so he could move to kiss her neck. He smiled at the sounds of JJ panting for breath as he sucked on her soft skin. She ran her hands through his hair, pulling him closer.

"Will…" She breathed. He moved up to kiss her now swollen lips again, and she pulled back slightly, looking up at him. "Will…" She whispered again.

Will smiled at her, and she saw his blue eyes were completed clouded with desire. She imagined that hers looked the same. He still held onto her, and her skin felt like it was on fire. He leaned in and pressed a slow open mouth kiss to her neck.

"What do you want JJ?" He asked, looking into her eyes again.

"I want you." She answered.

In response, Will grab her hand and led her out of the kitchen.

"The ice cream…" She started to say, but he cut her off.

"Forget the ice cream JJ."

Will held onto her hand as he led her down the hallway to the bedrooms. He passed the guestroom that she had showed him when he arrived that morning and came to a stop at her bedroom door. He looked back at JJ with a silent question. The look in her eyes was answer enough for him. He pushed open the door and pulled her inside behind him.

JJ gasped as he pushed her up against the now closed bedroom door. Again they kissed each other passionately. Will's hand moved up her back under her shirt, and she felt his hard abs under his shirt. JJ sucked Will's lower lip into her mouth, and she smiled to herself when he let out a ragged moan. _This is going to be intense, she thought to herself_. She felt him pulled at the hem of her shirt, and she pulled back from his lips to allow him to pull her shirt over her head.

"Jennifer you are so sexy." He said. He ran kisses from her shoulder, up her neck, then back up to her lips. His tongue entered her mouth, and this time it was JJ that moaned at his ministrations. He pulled her away from the door and walked them backwards toward the bed. He spun them around and kissed her gently before having her sit on the edge of the bed.

He kneeled on the ground before her. He placed a soft kiss on her bare knee as he ran his hands up over her thighs. JJ practically held her breath as his has roamed her body. The butterflies and the electricity were back full force. She started to scoot backwards on the bed until she was lying down looking up at him. Will smiled as he pulled his shirt off then began to unbutton his jeans. Once down to his boxer briefs, he crawled over her on the bed.

He trailed a hot trail of kisses from her stomach, between her breasts, on her neck, and back up to mouth. The hot wet mix up their mouths grew tempestuous between them, and Will moved his hands to the waistband of her shorts. He stopped short, and looked into her eyes.

"JJ should we…?" he breathed.

Realizing what he was asking, she assured him. "It's okay I'm on the pill."

Will sighed his relief as he tugged off her shorts and threw them on the floor. He stretched alongside her on the bed instead of on top of her. His hand trailed a slow pattern on her toned stomach.

"Are you nervous?" he asked in a low voice. His hand now moved up to her breast, and he caressed it softly.

JJ reached her hand and ran it down the middle of his chest to his abs. "No I'm not." She answered him in a low voice.

They began to kiss again, and Will moved his hand around to her back to he could unclasp her bra and slide it off. They kept kissing, and she felt his hands now at her panties. He slowly pulled them down her legs, and he smiled when her breathing started to speed up. Will removed his boxer briefs and came to stretch himself out over JJ.

"You are so beautiful JJ." He whispered, moving her blond hair out of her face.

"You're not so bad yourself." She countered. She pulled him down so that his weight rested on her, and they began kissing again. His tongue was deep in her mouth, and she let him settle between her legs. Will broke the kiss so he could down into her eyes. His hands caressed down her body, and he felt her readiness for him. Slowly he sank himself into her, and he couldn't help the groan that escaped the back of his throat.

JJ let out a small gasp at the feeling of being so full, but soon adjusted to his size. Will began to thrust slowly in and out of her, and she moved with him. She started moaning his name as he thrust faster, and he leaned down to kiss her deeply. They were both covered in sweat and Will felt himself close to reaching his climax.

"JJ…" he groaned. "You feel so good!" He groaned as his thrusts became more urgent. He could feel her insides clamping down on him, and this drove him over the edge.

"Will…" JJ moaned out as she matched him, thrust for thrust. "I'm so close…" She tangled her hands in his hair, and he kissed her mouth almost roughly. JJ felt the beginning of her climax, and pretty soon she felt his body tense up. She knew that he was close too.

After about thirty more seconds of deep thrusting, lots of moaning, and breathless whispers, they both reached the threshold of their passion. Will released himself inside of her, and her body contracted around his. Will thrust one last time before collapsing on top of JJ. They both were breathless, speechless, and covered in sweat. Will moved his head up to JJ's and they kissed a long, slow, sensual kiss.

JJ was the first to speak when their lips finally parted. "That was…" she faltered, at a loss for words in the moment.

"That was amazing Jennifer Jareau." We pulled out of her and moved so that he was only halfway on top of her. "You're amazing."

She stroked the side of his face, and he laid his head down beside hers on her shoulder. This was one of the best moments she had had with guy in a long time! The intensity of the passion they had just shared was almost beyond anything she'd experienced. She wanted to bask in the moment forever. They laid together in easy silence, before Will finally spoke up.

"What are you thinking darling?" he asked her.

"I'm thinking that I don't want you to leave tomorrow."

Will pulled her closer to him and adjusted the blankets so their bodies were covered. "I don't wanna leave either, but I think it's safe to say that I will be back up here very soon."

"Good, because a girl could get used to this." She snuggled into his body, and closed her eyes.

Will looked down at JJ as she drifted off to sleep in his arms. He was happier than he could ever remember being in a long time. He knew that this was the beginning of an incredible journey with this woman. He closed his eyes and smiled. He knew what he would be dreaming about all night.

_**The End**_

So that's my story. Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review please!


End file.
